The present invention relates to flexible cutting tools.
Various prior art and U.S. patents relate to such saws and cutting devices and of interest to the present invention are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,692, W. C. Athon et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,082, R. DeLaTramerye PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,872, C. G. B. Bergling PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,844, T. B. C. Barnes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,590, W. Zeiller PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,400, W. Frickhofen
The patent to Athon et al. discloses a cable which is of metal used for cutting block bituminous materials, such as asphalt, pitch or tar. The patent DeLaTramerye discloses a handle attached to each end of a flexible component consisting of a metal wire having barbs for use as a saw. The patent to Frickhofen discloses a wire-reinforced blade for use as a pocket-saw by foresters and hunters. The patent to Bergling discloses a concrete slab which is cut by sewing wire. The patent to Zeiller discloses a saw for cutting a surgical cast, the saw being embedded in the cast. The patent to Barnes discloses a saw blade illustrated as a continuous wire element.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple and efficient device for cutting plastic materials and the like and for cutting such materials in obtuse, inaccessible and unobtainable locations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a frictional saw capable of being gripped for operation and for using the saw in generally inaccessible locations.